kitty love
by Minx The Jinx-kitty go mew mew-nayh
Summary: two cat demons fall in love HARD and FAST in this humours funloving romance
1. Prologue

Kitty love

Prologue

It was around 5 o'clock when storm clouds started to building up around where Galen, a young teen about the age of 13 was working at a cheep corner store called the, "Memory Tree." All he wanted was to just raise money and get a good head start.

"You better get going home Galen, it looks like it's gonna pour. Just lock up and head home and you're done for the day."

He looks up from cleaning off a table and says, "Sure." He never really was the talking type, so he kept quiet most of the time while he worked. A few minutes go by as he locks up the store and heads for home, almost running, but in a way walking. While he was walking on the side walk of the main street, he heard a cat's meow from the empty alley way he was passing. Him being a bit curious walked down the alley and saw a small girl with cat ears and tail just like him. She was sitting in a wet card board box with a poster saying "free". From what he could see, she was only wearing a large white sweater and knee high baggy socks with drawstrings. He knelt down in front of the box and looked at her. She backed away slowly in fear of what he would do. He put his hand out and touched her cheek lightly, she flinched.

"Come here girl, its ok, I won't hurt you. I promise." he conned softly. She began to trust him but just slightly, he was still a stranger, and like her old master said, "never trust one's you don't know." She crept closer to him. He smiled as he pet her behind her ears softly. She purrs in pleasure as he thinks to himself, _"How could anyone leave such a cute neko in this condition?"_ Galen smiles more as she gets on the very edge of the cardboard box. It falls apart very easily from being so wet; she falls forward letting out a small shriek as she falls into Galen's arms. She blushes.

"Whoa there...its alright." He tilts his head helping her sit more comfortably. "What's your name? My name is Galen."

She looks into his eyes and says in a soft and angelic tone "I'm Kitty."

Galen smiles and sees she has no collar or almost anything for that matter. "How old are you Kitty?"

She smiles back at him saying "twelve."

His eyes widen in shock and his mouth hangs open. He couldn't find the words to say anything. Kitty tilts her head confused of what he was doing. Galen shakes his head then asks, "Kitty, do you know where you live?"

Kitty frowns and looks down as tears form up in her eyes. Galen puts his hand gently on her back. "Kitty?"

She hugs him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, whimpering.

"Please, don't take me back! I don't want to go back there with him! Please!" she pleaded to him.

He rubs her back gently conned for her to calm down as he gently purrs softly in her ears. The purring was like a soft and smooth vibrator noise that could calm almost anything. Kitty soon stopped crying as she looked up at him with tears still going down her cheeks slowly.

He wipes her tears gently saying, "I won't take you back. I'll take you home with me if you like."

She smiled gently and hugged him even tighter. He laughs picking her up and carrying his new companion out of the alley and to her new home. She smiles more as she hugs him more then leans up licking his cheek. He blushes. She giggles then says "Me glad you here…..master Galen."

But that was about four years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Kitty love

Chapter 1

"Mew" purred Kitty as Galen picked her up and set her in his lap. His hand traveled from her hips to her ears and started to scratch behind them. He sighed rethinking of the first time he saw Kitty. She looked up at him and licked his cheek. Galen looks at Kitty smiling a bit.

"What are you up to silly?" he said to her.

She pounced on him and played with his ears.

"No stop! I surrender!" he laughed out.

She giggled then stopped. It was her master's turn now. He flipped her over and tickled her sides lightly. She continues to giggles.

"Mew! Ahhhh! Ok I give!" came her angelic voice. He smiled. "Aww, no fair Kitty."

He smirked. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly. She then yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit sweepy" Kitty yawns again.

He picks her up and brings her into their bedroom. He gently sets her down on her big circular, purple pillow that was in the corner of the room. He leans down and kisses her forehead and covers her up with her navy blue comforter.

"Sleep tight kitty" he smiled down at her.

¥

Before Galen was able to go to bed, he had to go to the dinning room to work out the bills. He always said when he opened the envelope and pulled it out to see how much it cost him. He didn't have much money at all and was working almost all day, everyday to keep the payment under control. But after an hour, he got everything done and went back to the room half asleep and falls in his bed. He tosses his shirt and pants to the side and gets under then covers exhausted. After about forty-five minutes he fell asleep. He woke up hours later to a small form snuggling into him shaking and sniffling. He sat up and pulled the covers up to find Kitty.

"Aww Kitty what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" bringing her up and holding her tight as Kitty nodded then mewed.

He laughed.

Kitty looked up at him to see what he was laughing about, she then noticed it was her he was laughing at. She swatted, claws drawn to his cheek cutting through his skin then ran down the hall out the door, down the stairs and out the apartment door into the cold rainy night. Meanwhile Galen sat, hand to his cheek, not laughing, and very worried. What had made Kitty act like that he thought. He got up and puts on a shirt and pants quickly, and ran after her. Where could she have gotten to? He was beginning to worry even more now.

¥

Kitty sat alone in the dark by the old weeping willow. It was said that Galen's great, great, great ancestors planted it. The tree always made her feel safe, but not this time. Mimi, that prissy cat came rolling her hips very noticeably to her.

"What's wrong pussy cat. Galen throw you out like you old master did. Dump you in the mud for a new pet? Leave you to fend for yourself?" she had always been mean to Kitty, and was always trying to win Galen over. Kitty began to cry. She didn't know why Mimi was always mean to her. Mimi only smirked at Kitty, thinking of what she could do to hurt her even more.

¥

Galen had been looking for Kitty everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Kitty!" he kept calling.

He made his way to the weeping willow, when he saw Kitty's cotton candy pink hair. He sprinted off to where he saw her. He came to the weeping willow, and saw Mimi hitting Kitty across the face and Kitty just sat there, taking it; no sound came from her as she fell almost life-less to the ground. He was terrified.

"Kitty!" he called again as he made his way to her. He fell to his knees and scooped her up, kissing her forehead and sitting her back down.

"It's ok kitty, im here now. Don't worry, I'll take care of you" he whispered.

He got up and looked at Mimi and glared at her.

"So you took this action just to get to me? You hurt my one best friend! I can nurse her back to health" he screams to the point of tears.

Whack!

He slaps Mimi across the face hard back handed, and picks up Kitty and runs back to the house. He rushes to the door and opens it, then walks in soaking wet and shuts the door with his foot. Galen carries Kitty to their room and set her on his bed. He rapped her up in three towels and ran to her dresser to get her some clothes. Walking back down the hall to the room, he sits on the bed next to Kitty. He strips her of her clothes and under garments. He puts on her an oversized black sweater, white underwear, and grey baggy socks. He pulled his shirt and pants off and walked to the closet, throwing them in the hamper and picked out a new shirt, pants, and boxers.

¥

He goes into the bathroom, hopping into the shower. He doesn't take long, for he only wants to get the mud off and warm up. Minutes later, he got out of the shower. There was a small knock on the door; he wraps as towel around his waist then opens it to see Kitty on her knee's in front of the door. He kneeled down quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever run off like that again, I was so worried."

She mewed; she always did that when he hugged to tight.

He loosened his grip and stood up with her still in his arms. She blushed to see him only wearing a towel around his waist. He smiled and ran some warm bath water and put some bubbles in to. They have done this many times together so they were both comfortable about it. He took her clothes off and let her get in; her hair was all muddy, just like the rest of her body. Galen took some bath wash and scrubbed her from head to toe. She giggled as he past her sides. She had always been ticklish. He rinsed her off and got some cherry blossom shampoo out and began to wash the mud out of her hair. She purred as his hands traveled behind her ears. He smiled, drained the water and turned the shower on and closed the curtain so Kitty could continue to clean herself. Minutes later they both appeared fully clean. Now it was time to get the scratches cleaned up and bandaged. Galen picked Kitty up and set her on the counter and takes out the bandages and peroxide.

"Now this is gonna hurt ok," he stated, dabbing a cotton ball with peroxide on it; he lightly dabs it on the cut across her nose. She hissed at the feeling. He smiled and said "It'll be all over soon." Galen gets all of Kitty's cuts and smiles. Kitty smiles back hugging him tightly. He laughs and picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom and puts Kitty on the bed. He lifts the blanket up so she could get under. She snuggles into him as if she where to die if she didn't. Soon within seconds, they both feel into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kitty love**

Chapter 2

Mourning came. Kitty was in the living room, on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Kitty got up and ran to the door and opened it. There stood her old master, Jin. He wore his long black trench coat, his favorite shirt that had a white skull with blue and red flames with a black background, black leather pants and boots. She hissed and tried to slam the door on him, but he holds it open easily with his hand pushing forward and stepping in. Kitty backs away from him.

"Hello Kitty." He says coldly and smirks evilly and grabs her by the hair and drags her outside.

Kitty scratched him, also kicked him, trying to make him let go. But Jin held his grip.

Kitty screamed. "Let go! I live with my new master now!" tears start to form I her eyes as she fears the worse as when they get nearer to his old beat up truck.

¥

Galen jerks his head up as his cat ears twitch at the screaming of Kitty. He runs outside of the room and dashes out the door and sees Kitty being thrown forcefully in the back of Jin's. Galen snarls and prances forward as Jin turns around to him coming. Galen pounces high up into the air and comes back flying down with greater momentum; with his arm coming down in a horizontal with claws drawn, swipes down as Jin rises his arm to block. His claws tear through the coat and skin. Jin moans then brings his right leg around and kicks Galen in the side sending him flying to the left, hitting the curve hard. Galen lets out a cry of pain.

Kitty gets against the window to see her master, Galen moaning on the ground. She gets more terrified.

"GALEN!" she screams.

Jin shakes his head mumbling, "pathetic."

He walks to the driver's side as he gets a hit on the side of his face by Galen's bloody hand. He turns around only to see another fist coming at his face, and other. Then after the third swing, he spins in a circle lifting his leg up high, hitting Jin in the face causing him to stumble and hit his head on the edge of the truck.

Galen breaths hard as he opens the backseat door where Kitty is, gets her out of the truck, and carries her to the house. Jin leans up moaning as he makes his way to the driver seat. He takes one final look at Galen carrying Kitty to the house. He snarls. Galen stops and looks back at him giving him a threatening glare. Jin shakes his head in innocence as he starts up his truck and drives off. Galen watches him go then walks inside. He sets Kitty on the couch kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too much did he?"

She shakes her head, she looks down to see Galen's hands are all scraped up and bleeding.

"Oh Galen-sama. Your hurt." she gets a terrified look on her face.

"I'm alright Kitty." he moaned holding his side.

Kitty shakes her head getting up and easing Galen up onto the couch. "No, master isn't. Kitty be right back."

Kitty runs to the bathroom and grabs bandage tape and a cotton ball with some peroxide. She comes back to the living room, putting everything on the small table in front of the couch.

"I need you to take your shirt off master."

He moans taking it off. Kitty's eyes widen and cover her mouth as she sees a huge gash all along his side. Tears form in Kitty's eyes.

"Kitty?" he asks leaning forward a bit.

Kitty jumps up quickly and runs into the kitchen grabbing a paper towel. She comes back, folding it into fours and dabs it with peroxide.

"Now this will sting master." She daps it as gently as she could over Galen's gash as he moans, closing his eyes tightly. She rapes the bandage tape around his stomach and over the gash gently and puts more peroxide on the cotton ball and dabs it across the scrapes on his knuckles and everywhere else. Galen moans softly at the feeling.

About 5 minutes later, Kitty gets all the scratches and gives Galen his shirt back. He takes it and puts it back on; just as he gets it on, Kitty hugs him tightly, burying her head into his chest. He smiles softly and hugs her back gently.

"Oh master, I thought he had me for sure! I though…..i thought…." She begins to cry.

"Shhhh, its ok." he says softly in her ears.

She looks up nodding, whipping her tears. He smiles.

He walks up the stairs with his small companion in his arms.

"Thank god we saved up, and this house is on the market. We have some people coming by today to look at it so we have to tidy up a bit" he said to her.


	4. Chapter 3

Kitty love

Chapter 3

Kitty got started doing the floors in the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room and Galen got stuck with the bedroom, and dinning room, the biggest rooms in the whole house. The house was a medium size one bedroom, one bath house; it also had a small living room, kitchen and dinning room. With a property of 15 Acers, that his parents have bought for him when he moved out.

Kitty finished first and put her cleaning tools away in the bathroom closet. She peaked her head out of the bathroom door. Galen was making the bed with his back turned to her. She giggled lightly, ran and jumped on his back. He gasped and fell face first onto the bed with Kitty on his back giggling.

"What was that for Kitty!" Galen yelled. Kitty jumped off his back and ran into his closet to hide from him. She yelped loudly when he opened the door to the closet with an evil look on his face. When ever he made that face she knew she was in trouble. Big trouble.

She quickly ran past him, down the hallway and into the living room when the door bell rang. Thank god, she thought. She straightened out her sweater and opened the door.

There were two green demons. She bowed with respect for her elders and let Galen through and shook their hands.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lizaro." Galen said and then bowed. To Kitty, they seemed to be important and rich.

Mrs. Lizaro kneeled and patted kitty's head. "Is this your mate Galen?" she spoke in a low raspy voice.

Galen coughed at the question. "No! She's a pet. My father thought I needed a friend!" he said lowly, lying to her.

Kitty looked Mr. and Mrs. Lizaro over. They had green sparkling scales that seem to gleam to the slightest touch of light, long tails and sharp silver claws. Mrs. Lizaro was wearing a fur coat, why she needed that Kitty didn't know. Mrs. Lizaro spoke up.

"We are lizard demons. Please call me Alexandra. And this is my husband King." Kitty jumped in shock. She wasn't expecting her to talk so suddenly.

King and Galen chuckled. Kitty pouted and bowed again then says, "Forgive me but im tired." With that kitty walked to the bedroom and lay down on her big circle pillow, fixed the blankets curling under them falling asleep within seconds.

The Lizaro's left shortly after kitty went to sleep. Galen first starts making dinner then walks into the room and sees Kitty all snuggled up in her blankets. He smiled and chuckles walking over to her and shook her gently.

"Kitty, wake up" he coned. "Dinner time." Then Galen goes back to the kitchen to finish the meal.

Kitty got up and wobbled over to the kitchen rubbing her sleepy eyes. She mewed letting Galen know that she was there and sat in one of the chairs at the table in the dinning room. He smiled at her and set down some pancakes with butter on them. She was addicted to them since the first time he gave them to her.

_Flashback-_

Galen walked into the house with his newly found companion in his arms. They were both dripping wet, for it had started to rain when they were walking home. Galen looked down at her in his arms, she was half awake.

"Would you like anything to eat, I have a lot." He set her down on the couch and walked to the refrigerator, and looked in. Nothing but eggs, milk and butter. He then walked to the pantry and looked, and only saw pancake batter.

He sighed. "Ok I only have stuff to make pancakes, and that's all we'll be having for 2 day's till I get paid." He said sighing again.

_Flashback end-_

She giggled. "Did the lizard people like the house?" she asked cutting her pancakes and stuffing her face.

Galen smiled taking a bite of his pancakes. "Yeah they did. We have a week to pack. But since we don't have a lot we can start by the end of the week."

"How much did they offer" she questioned taking another bite.

"Not much, only 550,000" he replied non chantey. She chocked.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Galen moaned in pain. Kitty looked up at him and whimpered.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

He chuckled and patted her head. She smiled. He picked her up and walked over to the TV and plopped down on the couch with kitty in his lap. He grabbed the remote control and turned it on and started flipping through channels. Kitty squealed when she saw the beginning of "The Notebook." Galen placed the controller down beside him and held Kitty closer to him and Kitty smiled, fiddling with his tail.

Half way through the movie Kitty looked up at Galen to see him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked slightly confused.

"You"

Was all he said before his soft lips crashed against hers. She mewed at the new feeling. She had never been kissed before, well on the forehead but that's all. Galen's hands slipped to her back, scratching it lightly, drawing small moan like purrs. Galen smirked but continued to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes. She enjoyed this moment. Galen pulled her closer to his body. She squeaked, while Galen once again chuckled. He pulled away and looked into her now half way open eyes. He smiled softly when he saw love, mixed with a little bit of confusion.

Kitty tilted her head to the side.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked.

Galen's only reply was to kiss her again. She remembered what her old master's girlfriend told her. Her old master Jin, use to kiss his girlfriend Rini because he loved her. She understood, and finally began to kiss back.

Galen smiled into the kiss then slowly broke away and looked into her eyes saying, "Because...I love you Kitty."

He looked over at the clock to checked the time and saw it was after 11. "Come on Kitty time for bed." he sighed. He didn't want that moment to end, not for one second. Kitty jumped up and ran over to the lamp to turn it off but stopped when she saw snow falling outside.

She squealed. "Galen-sama come look! It's snowing!" She giggled.

Galen walked over to where she was and looked outside also.

"Yup, it sure is." Galen picked Kitty up and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. Galen laid kitty down on his bed and walked over to the calendar.

"Tomorrow is the 24. We need to go shopping, I'll call Lilly." He looks over at Kitty "She'll help you shop."


	5. Chapter 4

Kitty love

Chapter 4

Kitty woke up to find the bed empty. She saw a note on Galen's pillow. It read

Kitty

Went to go Christmas shopping for you and Lilly. Be back soon.

P.s- Lilly will be there at 1.

Kitty looked up and the clock and saw it was 12:34. She had time, but she wasted none. She got into the shower and turned it to warm. She used Galen's shampoo, and conditioner. She got out of the shower and wobbled over to the closet. She pulled out a plaid skirt and a black over sized sweeter. As she pulled it over her head her bell tinkled.

She walked to the kitchen and made some ramen.

There was a knock at the door. Kitty got up from the table where she was eating her chicken ramen. She opened the door and was Lilly in a sun dress. She giggled.

"You looked very pretty Lilly."

Lilly just smiled and took kitty's hand and they walked outside then walked to Lilly's red mustang gt. Kitty jumped in and waited for Lilly to get in. Lilly got in and turned the car on. Kitty immediately turned on the radio, she squealed when one of the many songs that she heard on mtv came on.

Lilly smiled again. Kitty had always been like a little sister to her. They arrived at the mall sooner then expected. Kitty hurriedly got out of the car and straightened her skirt. Lilly grabbed Kitty's hand and walked into the mall. Their first stop was a blacksmith. His store was in the basement so barely anyone knew. That was the cool part, more swords to choose from. One sword caught Kitty's eye immediately as they walked in. She walked over to it. It was a long scimitar that was black, and the sheath was silver. Kitty ran back to Lilly and tugged at her dress hem.

"I found something! It's perfect!" Lilly walked with Kitty to the sword. Lilly looked amazed. "Wow," was all Lilly could mutter out.

Lilly took it off the rack and went to the blacksmith. She smiled and flirted with him for a while.

"Is there by any chance I could get a name in graved into this fine work?" she batted her eye lashes and giggled.

The blacksmith smiled and asks her what name that she wanted engraved on it. "Galen-sama" was all she said. He smiled and engraved it; then rang the price up. "370.00" Kitty's eyes widen. Lilly looked down at her and said calmly.

"Don't worry. I have the money"

They came back up from the basement and walked into a store that was hot pink. Kitty looked around and only saw bras and underwear. She ran out of the store and looked at a name. " Victoria secrets" She ran back in and tugged on Lilly's dress hem again. Lilly looked down. "Kitty" Lilly bent down and held up a bra. Kitty blushed.

"Size 20b. Small. But you're small so that's probably why."

Kitty blushed again. "Lilly!" But she paid no attention.

"Im gonna go to Lilly, ok? Just stay there, I'll be back soon." Kitty skipped off. She then goes into another store and playfully skips down the rows looking for the new Linkin Park cd. She picked it up and skipped to the counter and paid for the gift.

Lilly walked in about a minute after kitty bought the cd.

"Come on kitty. We have to leave."

Kitty nodded and walked with Lilly to her car. They got in and drove home. Lilly stayed to help kitty wrap the presents then she went home to wrap the presents she had gotten. When Lilly left it was about 9:37pm. Kitty decided to make cookies. Kitty got out all the ingredients and started to mix them making the batter. 2 hours later she finishes making the 3 batch of cookies. She set them out on a plate.

"Peanut butter, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies. Good, but I'm forgetting something."

She thought for a moment and screamed "milk" in her head. She ran to the refrigerator and got the milk out. She pours a glass and set it on the table with the cookies next to it. She yawned. She hadn't noticed that she was tired until now. She crawled to the bedroom and into her small bed in the corner.

¥

Galen came home at 12:13am. He sighed; he had been shopping all day and only found 4 gifts. They didn't have a lot of money, but just having her with him was the best gift in the world. He smiled, and started wrapping the gifts. He also had one gift still at the store; he given the woman his address so she could deliver it to him on Christmas. He saw the cookies and milk and smiled again. Galen ate most of the cookies but saved the rest for them tomorrow. Galen crawled into his bed and held kitty around the waist. He kissed her cheek then fell asleep.


End file.
